Morning Surprises
by Nutty Ashah
Summary: Anubis turns up one fine morning in Sadie's doorstep asking for a date with her. But,Khufu has other plans for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kane chronicles,Sadie,Carter,Khufu,Set,Muffin,Osiris and sigh...Anubis.:(.Rick Riordan does though.:)**

**A/N:I always thought my first fanfic would be a Dramione...but,Sanubis is just so sweet. Hope you enjoy the story!;-)**

I awoke with a start and found that I had drooled on the ancient headrest which couldn't contain my ba as usual.

My ba.

If my ba travelled to the Duat ONE MORE TIME,I swear I'll rip my ba out of myself and wrap it in duct tape.

Just thinking about the visions I see makes my skin crawl. The slimy Duat form of Set making fun of me as I witness the Evil Aphosis swallowing up everything that was good and ordered,The Ma'at and reigning in Isfet,the order of chaos.

For the umpteenth time,I wished I was just a regular kid who had random,normal dreams that involved eating peanut butter and jelly sandwich or something. But,Alas my normal dreams were never random.I dreamt about my dad and my mom and a certain lean,pale-skinned,tall boy dressed in black, sitting on a toilet paper sofa.

Yup,no random dreams. Only uncomfortable ones.

"Sadie,are you up yet"'came Carter's voice.I swear he sounds just like my dad now. Professor-lecturer type voice,but yet with a note of amusement.

Ah. It was painful thinking about dad. True he is sitting in the throne as Osiris with his skin blue,but still,there's that void. He visited me only twice a year earlier but at least I knew he was somewhere there,out in the world with my nerdy brother.

And mom? I don't know how much I yearn for her. Just to have one more conversation like the one I had with her that day. My mom was still the same,kind person,yet she forgot that Carter didn't date girls. Nope,he freaked them out instead.

"Sadie,Will you just get up" yelled my brother. "We have a guest here."

A guest?

"Coming" I yelled back and made a beeline for my bathroom.

Okay,Teeth-cleaning?Check

Toilet? check

Facewash?check

Hair-combing? check

When I had deemed myself presentable to not scare the guest away,I took Muffin into my arms and made my way down the stairs.

The hall looked like it usually would. High and mighty with Thoth's statue in the middle. Carter was standing near the door looking at a lean,tall,pale-skinned boy who looked about sixteen. He was dressed in black from top to bottom.

Holy Isis!

It was God of Toil-er...The God of Death. I dropped Muffin who gave an indignant 'meow' and leapt away,probably to complain to Khufu about me.

Anubis smiled his godly smile "Ah..Sadie.A pleasure to see you again"

I gave a weak nod."Anubis..Hi"

God,I wondered what happened to Sadie Kane and her reputed sharp tongue.

But,how would YOU feel if your crush turned up on your door on fine morning saying that it's nice to see you again?

AND your crush just happened to be the God of Toilet Paper and Death? These sensible thoughts were swept away by drool-infested thoughts about Anubis's casual look,silky black hair,pale shiny skin,the tug of his mouth,a smirk that was threatning to overcome his beautiful features. Ah, Anubis. Pun intended.

Anubis's voice plunged me out of my "casual" analysis of his looks.

"It seems I have arrived at an unconvenient time?" Anubis gestured to me.

I could only look confused as Carter found his tongue."Sadie,why are you in your pajamas?" He blinked twice. "And that too_ Disney Princess_ pajamas?"

I looked down at myself and to my horror found that I was indeed wearing baby-pink pajamas with pictures of Disney Princessess plastered right across my chest.

Carter was staring me with his mouth wide open. I wanted to tell him to shut it because you never know when a fly will fly inside your mouth.

To the right of the room,Anubis was shaking with mirth. I have never seen him like this. YOU would think the God of Death needed to maintain some sobriety and seriousness.

I felt my face flush again. I could never let Nerdy boy and God of Toilet Papaer get one over me,Sadie Kane.I did have a reputation to uphold.

"Shut Up. What's wrong with Disney pajamas anyway?I'll have you know that Walt sIsney is a celebrated man plus this pajamas were given to me by Grandma Faust who did _not_ know I was too young for them" I babbled.

I hated the defensive tone in my voice.

Anubis smirked like he knew exactly what was going on inside my head. "How...interesting." he said with a maddening air of splendeur and sarcasm.

I folded my arms right across my chest to

a)hide the stupid princessess from view.

b)to show some authority.

Anubis sighed. "You would rememeber,Sadie ,that you said you'll teach me about modern courtship rituals. You never did and I have decided to take things on my own hands."

Anubis was interrupted by Carter whom I would have liked to whack on the head because If I'm right,he just interrupted Anubis from asking me out.

"Mo-Modern Courtship rituals?" Carter stammered.

I rolled my eyes. The poor boy needed to get himself a girlfriend. On second thoughts,even if he did,gods forbid, managed to get himself a girlfriend(hintZiahint),he wouldn't know what to do with one.

I ignored Mr No-idea-what-a-girlfriend-is and turned to Adonis, uh..Anubis.

Anubis continued "...and I was wondering,as the first step of modern courtship,I would like to ask of a date with you" He finished.

A date! With the god of Toi-er..mummification?

Freaking Awesome.

"So..Is this one of your good mood days"?I asked him with a wink.

He winked back(*dies of excess drool*)"Depends"

"On What?"

"I think you know." he said with a smirk tugging up the corners of his mouth.

Well,THAT guy gets more annoying AND gorgeous every time I see him.

He hesitated upon the look of irritance on my face."Its alright if you don't want to..."

Ooh,So,you've learnt a lesson. Even gods can get insecure.

I smiled. "Oh no,Let those poor souls be granted with some eternal happiness."

He looked confused which made him look really cute. Oh,Liz and Emma..see what happened to non-slobbering Sadie!

Nevertheless,I winked at him "Your good mood..."

Understanding lit up his face making it even more beautiful.

I looked at Carter "So,I'll get dressed and..." I was interrupted by Khufu and Muffin,the latter held in the former's arms

"What?" I asked the baboon

khufu bared his teeth.

Aagh Agh"

I blinked and regained myslef."Um..I totally agree."

Anubis tittered. "He said that "Lady Kane,you're not going anywhere until you give Miss Muffin a bath"

I opened my mouth and closed it "Since,when did I start giving Muffin baths?"

"AGH AGH AGHHH"

Anubis looked annoyed."Miss Muffin dirtied herself when you dropped her into ...krokodil droppings and as the fall was initiated because I surprised you,the baboon,Khufu thinks I can help in giving Miss Muffin a bath too."

I grinned in relief."As long as you're there,death-boy,I'll even give Carter a bath if the need arises."

"hgjffhgk" yelled Carter and flew away out of the window...as a falcon. Ew.I couldn't believe he believed me. That brother of mine needs treatment.

Anubis grinned again and I wondered if he could read minds. I intended to find out this afternoon itself while we bathed Muffin.

**A/N-If youl liked the story or didn't like it,your VALUABLE feedbacks are much appreciated. PMs are cool too. Please review. Thank you.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY of the characters mentioned here. Rick Riordan does because he's brilliant (which doesn't mean I'm **_**not **_**brilliant. :D)**

**A/n- Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited and story-alerted! I've sent replies to all the lovely signed reviews, I think. **

**This is for the lovely anonymous reviewers.**

**Amy- **_Thank you! Here's the continuation like you requested._

**Vinita- **_Thanks! So far,I have written only 2 stories including this one. If you like Dramiones, please check the other one out. (I'm Nutty ASHAH ,by the way, not Nutty ASHASH! I suppose I have to take the blame as I am the one who created the pen name!:) )_

**And a BIG Thank You to everyone who favourited and story-alerted this..story ! :)**

* * *

><p>I looked at Anubis. " All ready?"<p>

He looked so gorgeous as he concentrated. " I think so."

I looked at Muffin who was lurking behind Khufu. " Alright,Muffin. Bath-time,kitty kitty"

"Agh Agh "

I groaned. " What is it this time,Khufu?" I was seriously annoyed now. The baboon had made us apply some kind of cat gel to Muffin, then made us wash it again because he didn't LIKE the brand. Then, he brought another one, but after all the work was done, he made us wash it out because he didn't like the SMELL. Finally,he brought one that had a picture of a flamingO on the label. I swear,I caught him trying to drink/eat the gooey-pink stuff. It took us an eternity to convince him that it was not a flamingO(which ended with an O ),but a cat gel, for crying out loud!

Anubis looked murderous. I just hoped Khufu didn't die any time soon with Anubis being the God of death and all.

"What is he saying? Is it another gel again? I prodded. If it was,then I would... miserably, apply cat gel to Muffin AGAIN

" He's saying that we have to get SHAMPOO for the cat."

"WHAT! Shampoo!"

Well, I suppose that is perfectly acceptable for a baboon who made a kid with the blood of the_ Egyptian Pharohs_ and a_ powerful Egyptian god_ apply _CAT GEL_ to a reluctant cat. Yeah, perfectly normal.

Khufu leapt on to the sofa on which the empty Flamingo-cat gel was lying. " Oh no, you don't" I said and took the bottle away.

" Agh Agh"

"Yeah Yeah. Where do we get this cat shampoo?" I asked the baboon who was staring at me accusingly.

" You'll get it in a mall, dumbo" said Anubis and rolled his eyes.

I smirked. " The God Of Death shampoos cats in his spare time?"

He ran his hand through his raven-black, silky hair. " Ha ha, Now if you please,Lady Kane. We'll go to this mall?" he asked me seriously.

" Are you in THAT a hurry, Mr-god-who-shampoos-cats-in-his-spare-time?" I teased him.

He smirked." Well, if I do remember correctly...we did have a date,was it not?"

That got me,alright. "Uh-yeah..So,what're we waiting for? Let's go" I said sliding out of my chair and 'accidently' elbowing Anubis in the process.

* * *

><p>Anubis didn't stop smirking until we reached the mall.<p>

The mall had dozens of people swarming around. I wondered if they all wanted to buy cat shampoo too. You never know what those baboons are planning up next.

I turned to Anubis." Uh..So,cat shampooo? Where do we get that?"

He folded his hands across his chest. "How do I know?"

"Well,you _are _the expert on cat shampoo..."

Anubis rolled his eyes. " Let's go to some pet shop for Osiris's sake."

See? The cat shampoo expert.

I didn't say anything,though. It suddenly occured to me that he might get annoyed with my continuous teasing. It wouldn't be the first time someone got tired of my badgering.

"Hey, Anubis!"

He glanced at me. "What is it?"

"Can you read minds?"

I looked at his face as I waited for his answer. He looked confused at first, and then even more confused and a little bit curious.

"Of course,not. Why?"

I breathed in relief. No need to worry about him getting his ego inflated with my drool-infested thoughts about him. "Oh,nothing." I said airly.

He looked at me strange and then shrugged. " Okay, here we are, Cutie-Putie Petsie shoppe" he read.

My eyes widened and I looked at the pink, baby-blue board over the shop.

" Right..."

He gestured for me to go inside. A man in a blue parka and red scarf approached us. " How may I help you?"

"We want-" I was about to say, but got interrupted when Anubis spoke.

"Ah,yes..um..to the land of the dead? Lost? Uh..." I whirled around to see him talking to thin air. The salesman was looking at Anubis curiously.

"Psst-What're you doing?" I asked him. Well, he _was_ acting like a lunatic. I thought only Carter did that.

And that's when I heard the creepy voice. " Ssssir..Thee..the lord of the dead,thee bound to serve the deceased. Tis law..What is Sir doing here?

"Anubis! Did you here that? Where's that voice coming from?" I asked him, and edged closer to him.

"Shh..concentrate..see over the illusions..can you see him"? Anubis asked me in a soothing ( kind of) voice. The advice about concentration was to waste, because all I could concentrate was upon the arm Anubis had slid over my shoulder...protectively?

" I don't under-"

"Concentrate,Sadie. Forget the mirage"

" Sir, maa'm. What-How may I help you? Are you alright? " The salesman peered curiously over me with his eyes wide and concerned behind his thick spectacles. And behind the _normal_ man,I saw the...

"Anubis! who's that creepy dude made of gas?"

Anubis chuckled softly. "Creepy dude made of gas?"

"I heard that, m'lady. Tis rudness does not suit young ladies such as thee." said Mr-Creepy-dude-made-up-of-gas-who-spoke-old-English.

Er-okay.." my voice faltered. When I say creepy,I mean CREEPY. He had a head that looked like it was bandaged with toilet-paper, a form that continually flickered, so that he looked sorta like a candle, a dry, rattling, raspy voice which made me think of the way our Maths teacher used to draw figures on the blackboard that made a screeching noise, as though you were scratching your nails on something sharp, and gaunt eyes who's irises were missing. See? CREEPY.

" Sir,I urge thee to come to court at once! I have roamed this very earth for several years searching for the eternal happiness, thy gods have assured good, noble men,such as me.(thinks a lot of himself, doesn't he?)." he spoke seriously and hurriedly "I urge you to come,sir." I thought he was going to tug at Anubis's elbow now. He sounded rather clingy, you know?

Anubis's tone took on a pleading note,that I have never heard. " Look, Sir-whoever you are. I am not in a position to accompany you now. I have other matters at hand."

The salesman looked at Anubis, as though he was mad. " Excuse me?"

The creepy dude's form flickered behind the salesman and turned translucent again. "Sir,nothing is not surely as important as this matter at hand. You surely have a responsibility and duty towards us,you-"

Anubis looked murderous again. "Damn it,Shut up, You!" Anubis's voice could be heard all over the place now. " I am on a DATE here,got it?" he yelled again.

I swear I saw the part where Creepy dude's eyes were supposed to be,flicker. He was taken aback! He was blinking! YAY! GO,Anubisss!

The raspy tone spoke again. "Sir, I-"

Anubis took a deep breath and cleared his throat. " I know what you want. I'll deal with it too. Now, here-" Anubis thrust something that looked like a cellphone at Raspy.

" Tell him I ordered to give you the Special map. He'll take you straight to Osiris where you can be judged."

The raspy tone changed to oily gratitude. "Thank you,sir. I am indeed-"

Anubis cut across him. "Yes, thank you. Goodbye."

The form flickered and turned wispy until we were looking at thin air.

I turned to Anubis. "Whoa! You were awesome!"

He looked surprised and then, smiled. "Thanks, Lady Kane"

I shrugged and almost knocked out the unnoticed salesman's glasses. " Oh..uh..Sorry about that"

" That's not at all a problem,young lady. Are you sure both you and the young man are alright?"

Anubis smiled at the man. " We're quite alright."

" Are you sure? Perhaps, I could...a glass of water works wonders!" he said and hurried into his shop.

I was suddenly struck by giggles. Imagine how we must have looked liked to the man, talking to thin air and all...Oh,dear! He might think we're mental(which I seriously think I am).

Anubis seemed to be having the same thoughts because he took my hand in his (faints) and led me out of the mall.

Thing was, I had this strange feeling we were forgetting something. I racked my brains, but in vain. I couldn't remember what exactly we were forgetting...

**A/n- Hmm...Is it shampoo? :D**

**Hi, again! Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. :) .If you **_**do**_** happen to like it, then could you please drop in a few comments? If you **_**don't**_** happen to like it, negative-constructive-criticism reviews are appreciated too. Once more,A BIG thanks to everyone who read the story, favourited it, reviewed it and story-alerted it. It meant a lot to me when I saw all those mails in my inbox.**

**I'd be SO grateful if you could review. It's really gratifying when I recieve feedback! So, please review and tell me whether the chapter was okay or stupid. Thanks!  
><strong>

**-Nutty Ashah**


End file.
